The Hungry Games
by ccruz03
Summary: Story of a girl and boy who fight for their lives with many obstacles in the way and the odds are not in their favor.


The Hungry Games

Katniss woke up at six in the morning the day of the reaping. While her mother and little sister are yet to wake up she goes hunting with Gale. As they are hunting Katniss and Gale can't stop thinking about the reaping. Gale is worried he might get called as his name is in forty-two times. Katniss has her name in twenty times for the tesserae she has asked for in return for more name entries. As the day goes by Katniss and Prim get ready for the reaping. This will be the first time Prim has attended the reaping.

The Mayor gets on the podium and gives a speech about how its time for the annual Hunger Games and some of the history behind it. First the female representative is chosen. The worst case scenario for Katniss happens and her sister is the one chosen. Immediately Katniss volunteers in for her place. Katniss is the district 12's first volunteer as it is not a wealthy district. Some of the more wealthy districts train their kids young so they can volunteer at the annual reaping. The male tribute is chosen and it happens to be Peeta Mellark, a boy who one time when Katniss was looking for food for her family gave her bread to eat.

After one last goodbyes to their families it is now time for Katniss and Peeta to board the train that is to take them to the Capital. On the train ride there Katniss and Peeta convince Haymitch, their mentor and only ever winner to come out of district 12, to take his job serious so they can have a better chance of winning the hunger games. Haymitch agrees after showing up so drunk that he slips on his own puke.

Once they arrive at the capital Katniss is introduced to Cinna, the person in charge of designing her outfit for the opening ceremony. At the opening ceremony Katniss and Peeta keep it simple with their clothing choices as Katniss wears a black dress with artificial flames and Peeta does the same with a black tux with artificial flames. The audience end up loving the flames causing Katniss and Peeta to stand out beyond the rest of the tributes. The following day the tributes are asked to attend group training where you are allowed to show off your skills this group training will take place in the 3 days prior to the actual Hunger Games. The career tributes which are the tributes that train their whole life for the hunger games stand out in the group training. After all the training stations it is time for all the tributes to have a private session with the game makers to show them what their skills are. Katniss is the last tribute to have her session with the game makers, after picking up the bow she takes a few warm up shots to get the feeling of the bow, after she notices the game makers are more focused on a pig at a table by them she gets infuriated. She turns her arrow in their direction and shoots it catching the apple that is in the pig's mouth shooting it into the wall and walking out following that. After she leaves the session she is worried that she might get punished for her actions. After all of the tributes attend their sessions they are rated on a scale of 1-12 based on their performance. Katniss is sure her score will be among the lowest is shocked when they reveal her score to be a 11 while Peeta just an 8. The tributes are to be interviewed by Cesar Flickerman, a tv host who does the interviews every year. Katniss is worried but Cinna tells her to just be herself as she is already liked by most. Each interview is three minutes and Katniss's interview goes well as she comes off as charming and even girly. In Peeta's interview Flickerman asks him if he has a girlfriend to which he says no but there is a girl he likes. Cesar says that if he wins the girl can't turn him down but he says that winning won't help. Cesar asks why and Peeta says that the girl he likes came to the games with him. Katniss is upset with what Peeta told Cesar and pushes him to the floor when he comes back from the interview. Haymitch tells her to relax as this could make them earn more sponsors for the games which are people who donate goods to help them in the games.

The next morning she arrives at the underground room which will lift her into the arena where the games will take place. After they are raised they must wait 60 seconds before they can leave their stand if they do before they will die. Katniss surveys the tributes and surveys the cornucopia which is in the center of all the tributes and has utilities to help kill and survive. Looking around she makes eye contact with Peeta and he shakes his head at her knowing she is thinking of making a run into the cornucopia which is against what Haymitch said about not going to it and finding safety and water. She gets distracted and runs to the cornucopia later than she wanted to. When she reaches the cornucopia she attempts to grab an orange backpack but another tribute has the same idea as they wrestle for it Katniss gets blood splattered all over her face from the boy she is wrestling with as he got stabbed by a knife in his back. She grabs the backpack and makes a run for safety and water. As she is running away she gets a knife thrown and stuck into her backpack, as she looks back she sees several bodies already laying there dead. A cannon goes off after each death in the games and after the main battle she hears eleven cannons shot which means there are thirteen tributes left. After she gets far enough away she sees what's in the bag she got. In the bag is iodine to purify water, a sleeping bag, a bottle, and some food. Having no luck on water she decides to call it a night she sets up some traps and goes into a tree where she sets up her sleeping bag. She wakes up when someone who started a nearby fire yells and several people running to the fire. Katniss notices it's the career tributes but notices that Peeta is with them. She waits for them to keep walking past her so she can get down. After about five minutes she feels its safe to come down but just when she gets down there is a voice that comes on loud through the arena saying that everyone must participate in rounds of simon says and the tribute who messes up first will face serious troubles shortly after the round is over. The first round begins and Rue is the first one to mess up so the playmakers choose to start a fire near by her and she has to run to safety and survives. Nearby where she ended up is Katniss trying to hunt something to eat as she is becoming very hungry. They get close together but just as they have got dinner the girl from district three comes up and stabs Rue in the back, Katniss quickly grabs her bow and arrow and shoots it right between her eyes. Katniss goes over to Rue but there is nothing that can be done now she is gone. Katniss gives her a nice burial and moves on. The game makers announce that there can be two winners from the same district which means she needs to find Peeta. After four hours of searching for him she stumbles across his body laying down near some rocks. He tells her that he was caught in a fire and she knows exactly what he is talking about since Rue had told her about the fire also. At this point they find a little cave and Haymitch sends them a gift from a sponsor which has food and some heals for Peeta as he is badly wounded. There are only three people left which is Peeta, Katniss and Kato. The game makers say everyone has two minutes to go to the cornucopia and wait for the final announcement. After getting there a little after the two minutes they spot Kato and the final announcement is...


End file.
